Love the booze and cancer sticks
by Kylelover101
Summary: Ponyboy and Curly are mega Badasses. They got in fights, did drugs, and even set fires. But things have to change, Soda and Darry have to get back their sunset loving brother, before the state does.


**HEY!**

**Looks like I'm hooked to outsiders now. I'll be writing about them and my south park stories a lot more now. :) thats good right?  
>well, hope u like.! I've never done a story involving Curly or Tim as much, I think i'll just do that this time! <strong>

**:) **

SUMMARY: Ponyboy and Curly are mega Badasses. They got in fights, did drugs, and even set fires. But things have to change, Soda and Darry have to get back their sunset loving brother, before the state does.

**DALLAS IS ALIVE! JOHNNY ISN'T! SORRY, JOHNNY LOVERS. I CAN'T HAVE JOHNNY IN THIS STORY IF I HAD TO THEN PONY WOULD HURT HIM. AND I LOVE JOHNNY I DIDN'T WANNA'SEE HIM GET HURT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV-<strong>

"Fuck you!" I screamed.  
>I was in the ally behind dingo with Curly and my new friends. We were pissing off people and starting fights. This was our turff. No god-damn Soc was gonna' tell me what to do. This was just a "blooming soc" he must of been in sixth grade. I was gonna' give him a run for his money.<p>

"Wow,! look at ya'! not so tuff now huh?" I screamed in his face.  
>"p-please! stop!" he begged.<br>"die, die! ya' little shit!" I pulled him to the ground and kicked him every where, in the gut, the knees, legs...face. Curly and a few of my other friends were pointing and laughing at the kid.

"Look at this shrimp!" One of my friends said. His name was Marcus Smith. He just moved here, and could smugle anything he could get his hands on. He dates girls that work at a cash register, he'll kiss her, and when her back is turned, steel mony out of the counter.  
>"He's not so god-damn tuff." Another friend of mine said. His name was Adam Brown. His dad bus guns, knifes and a ton of other shit, he's drunk all the time. I don't think I've ever seen this kid without a beer in his hands. Well, look at me, I go for a Pepsi everyday.<p>

When we were done with the kid, we left him there, bloody and bruised. And totally unresponsive.  
>"Hey! Pony!" Curly asked me. "you goin' home tonight? or you staying with me?" he took out a few cancer sticks and tossed them around.<br>"maybe I'll go home, havn't been there in a long ass time." I said.  
>"how long?" Curly asked.<br>"bout' a week, maybe little longer." I said with no emotion. I havn't been home in over nine days. I didn't care though. I had Curly and my gang. We are greasers...we don't need anyone.

We bid Marcus and Adam a goodbye and started walkin; to my house.  
>"Tim's been a bitch lately" Curly said.<p>

"how so?" I asked. Usually Tim would leave Curly alone. Tim was the older brother of Curly the sheppards were known all over Tulsa.  
>"been stealing my weed." Curly said. "Check it out...bought a bong...wanna' test it?" He asked.<br>"later...gotta' grab my shit." I said. "I'll meet ya' at your house.

Curly made his way home. And I entered mine. I havn't been here in over a week. I wonder if they missed me. I wonder if Darry's home. Well, speak of the devil, I open the door to see him. I frowned, and sucked on my cancer stick.

"Ponyboy!" Darry screamed. I looked at him straighted faced, all I wanted, was a few shirts, to take a piss then I would be gone.  
>"Where hjave you been? It's been nine days!" Darry said. "do you know how worried Soda and I have been? Soda and steve along with Two-Bit are looking for you right now!" Just then, he gave me a big bear hug, which I did not respond to. Nor did I repay him with one back.<p>

"Pony! please tell me where you have been...please, I've been scared since you left!" He siad.  
>"Thats a lie." I said.<p>

Darry looked at me, he looked scared, and shocked. I looked at him, well, not muched looked but glared my eyes filled with hate. Darry didn't give two-shits bout me! and he knew it!

"W-What are you talking about?" He said. "I don't care about you? Pony, you know that's not true!" I made my mouth go into a half smile. Here I come...I'm pissed off now.

"Pony, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't of been up all night these past few days searching, and not sleeping, waiting for you to come home!" He said. "Pony...I thought you were lying in a street dead!" He said.

I was pissed, I slammed my fist into the door, leaving a hole.  
>"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled.<p>

"WHO ASKED YOU TO CARE?" I screamed. Darry put his hand under his chin, almost looking like he was about to cover his mouth.  
>"WHO EVER ASKED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME? I HATE YOU! DIE! JUST DIE DARRY! MAKE MY LIFE LESS OF A LIVING HELL AND JUST DIE! RIGHT THERE!" I pointed to the spot where he was standing. Then I made a mad-dash out the door, leaving it wide open. I didn't bother to look back. But I could hear Darry for the first time in my life, let out a sob.<p>

* * *

><p>It was around five-thirty when I arrived at Buck's. I loved it here, booze, sex, parties, drugs and no Darry. But I had to hide when Dallas or Steve, even when Tim came though. I knew they would try to bring me home. I haven't talked to anyone in over a week. I wonder if Soda ever wishes I was home...oh well, look at your baby brother now Soda! I was mad! Madder then I ever been in my life!<p>

"Hey, asshole. you're late." I looked up to see Adam. I smiled.  
>"better late then never" I said. Usually on friday nights we went to the dingo or the bowling ally. Sometimes up into soc teratoy and beat the shit out of little fifth graders.<p>

"Curly figured we deserved a drink." Adam said. I smiled. But then a thought came to my head.  
>"What if Dallas catches us?" I asked. Dallas was one of the people <strong>looking for me! <strong>Adam gave me a look. "Don't worry, they're at soc territory lookin' for ya' now. You're safe." Adam said. Adam, Curly, and Marcus were all hiding me. They didn't want me leaving them, nor did I want to leave them, they are the only ones who accept me!

Buck wasn't happy that I was here though.  
>"Kids! you hoods are underage!" he hollared.<br>"Bum! you're old ass is too fuckin' slow! now get me a beer ya' mother fucker!" Curly yelled. buck just huffed at us and filled up four tall glasses. We all took them and gulped it down. I started drinking about a few weeks after mom and dad died. I hid Jack daniels under the bed Soda and I shared. I can't believe he never noticed. I smiled on that memory.

"Curly Sheppard, and Ponyboy Curtis!" someone who I didn't want to hear shouted. I stood frozen. I knew that voice all too well.  
>"What are you two doing in a bar?" He asked. I gulped, I was gonna' get it now. "Ponyboy! I've been looking all over kingdom-come for you! why are you doing this!" I heard sadness in his voice. I smiled. Like I was gonna' come home.<br>"Look, you might think you know me, nad I don't blame ya', but I've changed, and if you think you can take me back to my house, you're sadly mistaken...Sodapop." I turned around to see an pissed off-yet at the same time-sad Sodapop.

He glared at me.  
>"I'm not coming home." I said.<br>"Like hell you aren't!" he screamed. "You are coming home, right now, and apologizing to Darry, then you are gonna' go back to school!" he shouted. The whole bar was looking at us trying to figure out what happened. Some of the smokers outside started coming in again. I smiled. Like that was gonna' happen.

"Ponyboy! do I make myself clear! you are coming home, even if I have to kick your ass all the way there! You know I would never lay a finger on you, but if it comes down to that, then I will!" he shouted.  
>I smiled. And nodded at Curly.<p>

"Ya' got me." I held out one hand, and he took it and started dragging me out of the bar.  
>"See ya'" I smiled and waved, he noticed the blade I had in my other hand and smiled. Adam lent it to me a while ago. Marcus ordered another beer, like nothing was gonna' happen. Nothing much...atleast in my point of view.<p>

Then a second later, I stabbed Soda in the arm, bringing the knife down his arm, making his whole arm bloody and red.  
>"Ow! fuck!" he swore! I kicked him in the back and started beating the shit out of him. I didn't see Steve ever standing in the doorway, but he came at me, and Adam and Marcus came to my rescue. The whole bar was cheering and shouting names. I stabbed Soda in the arm some more. But Steve slugged me in the face,<br>"Fuck you ya' little prick!" He took Soda and ran out the bar, I think he was going to tend to Soda's wound, but the we heard sirens.  
>"It's the 5-O!" someone shouted. Curly, Marcus, adam and I all snuck out the back and ran for our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>We started panting as we stopped at the lot to catch our breath. I was relieved that I got away, Soda and go suck my dick for all I care. I could care less what he thought of me now. I looked at Curly, he was laughing.<br>"That was fuckin' hilarious!" He said. "I thought I was gonna' piss myself when I saw you put up your hands and said 'you got me!" Adam wanted his blade back so I handed it to him. Marcus sat down. But, as they laughed and made fun of the people who we thought were fags. I thought of what I just did. I stabbed Soda in the arm! I felt sick with myself. Soda was my brother who loved me and I stabbed him.

We all started heading up to the DX for the "entertainment" We were gonna' find some Socs and beat the shit out of them. What curly, Marcus, Adam and I do, is we attack the "little socs" because if we go after them, they'll leave us the fuck alone. Curly and I would attack them by beating them senseless. Once, we tied a soc against a flag pole and put gasoline all over him, then Curly lit a match. We laughed as we watch him cry out in pain as he was being burned alive. I looked around me, until I found a shed. I knewDallashid booze in the white shed. Because when he wasn't allowed at Buck's then he'd at least have the beer in the shed

"Anyone, wanna' beer?" I asked. I made my way to the shed, opened the door and bent down to grab the Jack Daniels and brought it back to the gang.

"Dude, where'd ya' get this?" Curly asked. "Tim let me drink his, but I couldn't ever find any of this in any gas station or store!"  
>"Dallas, knows people." And I felt it at that. Everyone took a swing at the booze, Adam threw us all some cancer sticks. I smiled, booze, cancer sticks and "friends" was all I needed. I don't need Darry, or Sodapop or anyone else, I just need this!<p>

I love it that everyone knows my name in this god-damned town. Every where I go, people step back at least teen feet away from me. I'm worse then any Soc or Greaser combined. People would rather get the shit beaten out of them from Dallas then me. Which I can tell is making Dally mad, because I guess he wants to be the "feared one" Curly tells me that when he has the chance, Dally wanted to beat the crap out of me.

I loved life.

I loved this life….

* * *

><p>Curly and I were the only ones around today. Adam and Marcus had some business to deal with. I don't know what they had to deal with, but I had nothing to do.<p>

"Tim's in with them other assholes." Curly said.  
>I cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.<p>

"He said the second he sees you, he's gonna' take you home. And make sure you stay there. He heard what you did to Darry. And what we've been doing." Curly said.

I gulped. Tim was how you say…..sly. Slyer then a fuckin' snake. He could slither, and weasel himself into or out of anything. I was pissed, now I had to hide 24/7 now! Fuck you Tim Sheppard! I wanted to say.

"Don't worry, Pones." Curly said. "Adam and I have it figured out….we'll fake somethin'…like your death." I frowned.

"That sounds cool, Curly, really it does, but, what are the police gonna' do when this shit goes to them?"

"what do you care?" he asked.

"About Soda and-" Wait! I stopped, Soda and Darry? Where did that come from? I didn't care about them! I hate them! But, when I think about what I did last night….and all those other nights before, I realize…oh my god, I'm a mother' fuckin' brat!

All those things I did! I cause pain to the ones who loved me….Curly, Adam, and Marcus are good friends, but do they….love me like a brother? Do they actually care if I die?

"Curly….if I got the shit beaten' out of me, and I died from it…what would you do?" I asked. Curly looked at me funny. I sighed. If he answered wrong, then this was the last straw…I'm leaving.

"Leave ya'…you're dead, you're no good." Curly said.

I felt as if someone stabbed me in the heart.

_"Leave ya'…you're dead, you're no good."_

Why would he say such a thing? Wasn't I his friend? Would he avenge me? Why wouldn't he care? I felt like someone just took a knife to my chest.  
>"Pony!" Curly screamed.<p>

I turned around, I see…a soc. Shit, I look down a little, He stabbed me.

"Think you can beat the shit out of anyone huh? Ya' little greaser…" The soc said.

Curly took a run for it. He didn't care about me, he left me here.  
>"Todd, Henry, Mark, Phil, Joe! Lets beat the shit out of this little asshole who dare touched my brother!"<p>

Shit!

Seven Soc came out of the car. And all ran and punched me. I felt like my whole body was being torn apart, they held my wrists. I can't runaway! Shit! Curly! Damn you.

I grunted, as a soc hit me in the face, leaving a black eye.

My face was all blue and bruised, As was the rest of my body.

It was all black and blue. It hurt so bad. I closed my eyes

_Darry, Soda, _

_I think I'm dying, this hurts so much. I'm so sorry, I hurt you all…I stole, I hurt others, how could I do this? You are my brothers! I was such an ass! I'm so sorry…_

Just then a fire from a pistol woke me from consciousness

"Two-Bit, Dallas, Soda, Steve, Tim Lets beat the shit out of these Socs who dare touched my kid brother!"  
>Darry? Holy shit...<p>

I saw all my true friends and my brother's fight off the Socs. I lyed there motionless why are they doing this? I hurt them, I caused them so much pain, I yelled nasty words at them, I harmed them physically. I don't deserve this! I deserved a kick in the ass and to be lying in the ditch dead. I closed my eyes, to block out the world from my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of a door slamming.<br>"Damit! Steve...you are gonna' wake up my kid brother!" was that Soda? Where was Curly? and Adam and Marcus? Where are they? I thought...they are my friends...did they ditch me?

They didn't matter right now, that was important to know was, why did Darry, and Soda save me? After everything I did...they, want to keep me still? I sat up, slowly, I had a light blue farmer shirt on, but it was un-bottoned becuase of the bandages and tape wrapped around my thin waist. I had band-aids on all my wrists, and some on my face. I looked at my arms again, they too had bandages on, and one had a pernament marker drawing on, it was Micky Mouse...Two-Bit did that.

I pulled the white cotton sheets over my waist a little more, and the bedroom door opened slightly. I saw Soda peek in.  
>"Ponyboy!" He smiled and hugged me. I noticed his arm...it too had a white bandage covering his whole arm...from the wound I gave him...I started to cry.<p>

"Pony...whats wrong?" He asked me.  
>"ME! I'm wrong! you...shouldn't of did that..." Darry just then walked in. "Both of you, all of you shouldn't of done this!"<p>

Darry and Soda looked confused.

"I'm a brat! After everything I did, to hurt, torture, and mentaly cage others! How can you still love me?" I asked and Started bawling. I hurt so many people...I set someone on fire! Hell, I even hurt me brothers! How could they love me?

"it's because...Pony, you're our brother, Soda, Dallas, Steve and Two-Bit...even Johnny...wouldn't wanna' see you kill yourself like that..." Darry answered quietly. I looked up, my green eyes still poured tears, but I smiled.

_Johnny, _

I wont do...anything like that ever again. Soda and Darry pulled me in for a group hug.

* * *

><p>I never saw Curly after that. Tim I would talk to once in a while. I heard Adam and Marcus are in the cooler.<p>

I was watching the sunset on the lot on day, when none other then Tim himself showed up.  
>"Hey," I said.<br>He nodded. I handed him a cancerstick. He took it and asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching a sun set." I ansered.

"you know..." Tim started. "It was kind of my fault Curly was a total jerk and dragged you into the stuff you four did." I looked at Tim. What was he saying?  
>"I wasn't ever a good brother to him, I ignored him, and didn't sppek to him for over a month...It's my fault..." He said.<p>

I looked at Tim, Tim was one of those people, who didn't pour their emotions out like me or Soda. I smiled at him.  
>"curly...liked to talk about ya'" I said.<br>Tim looked up.

"He did those things...to be just like you Tim." I answered. "And if you say he doesn't like you, well, you're wrong...he seems to look up to you so much, that he wants to be like you...I'll say, thats pretty brotherly to me."

Tim smiled, ruffled my hair a pit and made his way home.

I looked at the sunset once more.  
>Before going back...to my brothers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I got bad spelling and grammer, so what? <strong>

**Thanks to:  
>Aunna,<br>Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname,  
>and all you other fans who put my stories on either Alert or your favriotes...I need ideas for Raising Ponyboy and to keep a Ponyboy. Got any for me? <strong>

**R&R people! **

**I need them.  
><strong>


End file.
